


True Love Was Meant To Be

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: October Voltron Monster AUs [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxia is Keith's aunt in this, Aczor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Alternate Universe- No Voltron, Basically if Haggar was me, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haggar Ships It, Haggar ships everyone, Hunay, I just needed a way to fit her in, Klance-centric, Let My Space Gays Be Cute Together, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Shatt, Slice of Life, Spells & Enchantments, This is every one of my ships in one fic, True Love, Wizard AU, and I was a witch, i'm so proud of myself, klance, let her be the Cool Lesbian Aunt plz, love spells, zaggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Haggar is a powerful witch, known for her powerful love spells and perfectly crafted enchantments.Enchantments you can buy from her, but love spells she puts on whom she thinks are cute together(Follows around a few of the couples she's helped bring together, mostly Keith and Lance, as they fall deeper and deeper in love)





	True Love Was Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Haggar is the Ship Queen in this
> 
> it's my fic, no one can stop me

Haggar smiled as bright purple magic sparked on her fingers, flowing over into the pool. Love magic was hard, but it was worth it; it kept her and her husband together even in a fight, it let the nervous and weak find someone who would love them regardless, and let young, foolish boys like the ones she wove a spell for now, find each other.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance was a hopeless romantic. He’d been one since he could remember. It would be all well and good if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t weave a love spell to save his life. He’d tried time and time again, every time the person he tried it on getting mad or frustrated or just generally blowing him off. And not in the good way. It wasn’t his ingredients; he only ever worked with the best. It couldn’t be his power level; He always tested high, and other spells were usually quite simple for him. He was just REALLY BAD at love spells. It was infuriating, to say the least.

Keith didn’t have time for ‘love spells’. Some new fad that the teenage wizards around him kept trying out. They’d wear off after a kiss if your love wasn’t true, thank goodness, (Though there were still a few lawsuits here and there) but over all they were messy and stupid. They weren’t real magic; making yourself fly or turning entire mountains invisible, they were a party trick that didn’t turn out fun for anyone. Why bother spending hours on a spell that was going to ware off after one stupid kiss? After all, none of the students at their school had yet to cast a love spell that actually showed someone their true love. It was usually just some idiot trying to get a hot girl to go on a date with him. What a waste of perfectly good supplies, Keith thought.

Keith knew he shouldn't have opened that box of chocolates. Definitely never should have eaten one of them. Hey, he was hungry. Then again, he NEVER expected someone to actually target him with a love spell. He wasn't exactly popular, after all.

Lance was thrilled. He knew what it was the second he saw the box. How could he not? He'd been trying to make a spell like this for what must have been years by now. FINALLY someone wanted to meet him enough to send him one of their own! 'I hope they're cute,' He thought as he bit down into the gooey treat.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The next few months for them were hard. Keith had been eager to get the kiss over with and continue with his research without his heart fluttering every time Lance walked in, but one kiss hadn't been enough. Nor had two. Or any of the ones after that. Lance became a permanent fixture in Keith's life; sharing his resources because he could afford better ones than the ones given by the school for students who couldn't afford their own, offering encouragement and coffee when Keith stayed up late trying to finish a project that just didn't go right, occasionally reminding him that sleep was, in fact, a thing that humans did need and carrying his half-asleep body back to the bed for a nap despite his protests. He started going out more, making more friends. Mostly just through Lance, but a few of his own as well.

For Lance they were the best months of his life. It was strange how confident Keith had been that the spell would wear off after a kiss, but Lance had been willing to give it a shot. Keith wasn't exactly the kind of guy he'd go out with, normally; he had almost no friends, he did nothing but study and do weird experiments that often ended in bodily harm. He was a loner and a freak through and through. Getting to know him, though, Lance learned that Keith was also smart and quick-witted. He needed some impulse control, but Lance was happy to provide him some. For Lance dating him meant going back to to Earth, remembering that school was important, not just friends and skin care, he started getting better grades, learned to laugh when he messed up instead of getting defensive. He began to solve the problems that arose in his life instead of just ignoring them. Yeah, he spent way too many hours with Keith so he could have help studying, but he'd found more than a study partner. He finally had someone he could spend forever with.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance's best friend Hunk met Shay for the first time by pure accident.

They were at a wedding. Keith's aunt's wedding, to be exact. Lance was Keith's plus one and they had gained special permission to bring Hunk because he loved weddings and otherwise had nothing to do that afternoon. It was a lovely wedding; Ezor in a cotton-candy dip-dyed dress that went down to her knees, barely longer than her rainbow-and-pink hair, and Acxia in a light blue sleeveless gown that went to the floor, matching her short blue hair and sapphire eyes beautifully. The vows were perfect and tear-jerking, though they both slipped in a funny bit to avoid getting too serious. It was their wedding, after all, they wanted everyone to stay happy. Dancing afterward was a given, after a perfect waltz by the now-wives everyone gathered around to dance together and munch on some of the many provided treats.

One quick wave of Haggar's hand (and a few well-placed ingredients) had Hunk and one of the bridesmaids starstruck over each other.

Three dances, several truffles, and two kisses later, Shay asked Hunk out for coffee the next day. Hunk readily agreed, of course, and used the remaining time they had together to get to know her better.

For Shay being with Hunk was freeing. She began to try new things that she never would've even considered before, get out of the house more, and even began writing again; something she hadn't done in years. Hunk stood by her when she lost her grandmother, he baked her her favorite foods when she was sad or feeling left out, he supported her when she was fighting to get a promotion at her job and celebrated with her when she got her first book published.

Being with Shay was like being in love with the sunrise for Hunk. She was bright and happy. She could be sad at times too, but she always found a way to turn things around. He began to be more productive and positive in his job as a mechanic, his cooking had more flavor and variety, he wanted to spend time in nature, not just studying and working and baking. There was something there he could explain except that he was utterly and completely in love with Shay.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Shiro and Matt were harder to get together. They were partners, friends, so close that the only logical step forward for them was to start dating, yet neither of them ever thought to try it. Haggar's first love potion had no effect. Well, it did, but they were oblivious enough not to notice it, or if they did they ignored it. A more direct approach was next. She managed to convince her husband, Zarkon, to go with her to their lab, pretending that she was just in the neighborhood and had decided to look at how they were getting along. After all, she did practically own the company that supplied their funds for spell research, so it was only natural that she make sure they were providing the best of the best. And if while she was there she ever so happened to ask if they were getting married any time soon because "You're such an adorable couple, really, just like me and Z were when we were younger." well, that was purely strategic. After all, she couldn't be the best matchmaker on the planet if she let two star-crossed lovers remain oblivious to each others feelings.

Just as she suspected, Shiro made his move on Matt not long after. Taking him out to a nice restaurant for dinner and wine and asking politely if it was possible they could take their relationship further. Matt agreed without any hesitation, sharing their first kiss without any rush, but trying to keep it going for as long as he could. Both of them had waited long enough to do that, and now they did, again and again.

With Matt he liked things fast. He liked results. Shiro had always helped him slow down and this was no different. They never stopped being friends, just got closer as boyfriends. Then even closer as husbands. Shiro liked things slower, but he admitted that maybe he hadn't been fast enough to ask Matt out. Matt was quick to propose, only six months after they started dating. Then again, they'd been friends for a good seven years, so Shiro could hardly complain as he said yes and let Matt slip a ring on his finger.

Lance was the main planner of their big day. He was still planning his own wedding in his mind, even though it was already planned to perfection and set for a few months later. Matt and Shiro chose to have a smaller wedding, less than a hundred people on a little hill at dusk. It was perfect for them; Champagne and dancing under the stars, singing their vows to each other, even through Matt's squeaky singing voice they ended up being beautiful. They couldn't have asked for anything better.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith and Lance's wedding was much bigger. All of Lance's extended family came, wishing blessings on the new couple and giving gifts, magic and nonmagic, to help them in the coming months. They got married in a hotel in the early afternoon, all their friends coming and wishing them happiness. Keith had never had so much fun in his life. Between the dancing and the cake and Lance getting up on stage to sing him a song at the end of it all, it was the most magical day he'd ever had, and he didn't even need his spellbook.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a werewolf fic before this one, but I just got excited when I started this one and completely forgot about the other one :/ oops.
> 
> that one should be out whenever I finish it, (hopefully in the next few days) it's another Shiro/Matt one since I love those. After that I'll probably get back to my regular fics. Especially since I haven't updated my Dirty Dancing AU in awhile.


End file.
